invisible ally
by Needsalife69
Summary: after PP danny is accepted. at 19 he has helped clockwork keep the balance of time and masterd his ice powers.he moves to jump city to run a small bookstore. the titans have beat the brain and are all over the news. most have forgoten Danny Phantom over the years.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place after season 5 of teen titans and Danny is 19 pp happened.**

**I don't own anything from DP or TT but I own Eric he is imaginary **

**Chapter 1**

**Danny P.O.V.**

I had spent the last five years fighting ghosts with my parents, friends, and on the rare occasion my sister. But I was 19 I needed to get my own place and live my life.

"Mom dad I want to move to jump city and open a bookstore." Danny was almost too scared to speak about leaving. He had a plan set up since there was bigger things going on in the world and most people forgot about the famous halfa.

"What Danny you can't do that the town needs you" jazz is practically screaming

"No jazz the town doesn't need me anymore, mom and dad are better and can catch any ghost that comes through the portal"

"Danny we will support you for the first 2 months then you will have to start paying" Maddie almost cries that her son has decided to leave the house.

"Thanks mom and dad I will visit you when I can but I need a few things first." Danny is almost crying

"Sure son we will help when we can" Jack Fenton is proud of his son and the man he has become.

**2 Weeks (Danny is building his bookstore and lab)**

Danny had been working hard he had some ghosts come help him build at night making the process so much faster. "Thank you Dora for your help tonight" Danny hugs Dora and says goodbye and promises to visit soon. Dora goes through the new ghost portal (with the on button on the outside this time)

"Ghost writer how long until you can fill the store with books would you say" Danny is ready to open up another week of work at most and it will all be built.

"Maybe 3 more days and you will be fully stocked."

Amazing he has been in jump for about 2 weeks and he is already to start his life. Ghost writer stopped right in front of the portal and spoke in a wise manor "Danny you may want a life here free of ghosts but one day there will be a fight that doesn't involve you but to save others you will join the fight,"

"Since when do you talk like clockwork?" Danny questioned

"Since I saw the future in his time window." Ghost writer **(GW for now on)** deadpans

GW walks through the portal and Danny closes the portal and goes to finish his panting of the night sky. If it weren't for the second floor it would be glass but he needed a floor to live on.

**Opening day of "ghostly book store"**

Danny had printed posters and hung them around the city he just flipped the sign open he even had a help wanted sign in the door.

The first person to walk through the door was green and fallowed by a half robot and half man. I had hoped to meet the heroes soon but not this soon.

"Uh… hi I was wondering what do you have in this store I saw it under construction last week." The half robot was nervous as he spoke.

"Oh sure we have all kinds of books from anime to any form of myths you can think of." I say watching the green ones look at the collection of books around here.

"Dude this is like the best place for raven. We should bring her here right beast boy." The amazed half robot spoke.

"Ok are you buying anything or are you just here to look at the selection." Danny spoke in a bored tone

"No I think we will leave but we might come back later with a friend." Beast boy spoke with a cocky tone.

"See you then Mr.…" Danny only knows beast boy.

"Cyborg and this is beast boy." Cyborg said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Danny."

All of a sudden a beep came from cyborgs arm "hey BB we got to go we got a robbery at the bank 4 blocks away"

They ran out of the store and other people slowly started to show up.

"Hi I am here for the job my names Eric." Eric was holding the sign excited.

"Sure come this way and we will start the interview." I speak in a calm voice and walk to a table "so how old are you Eric"

"17 almost done with school another 3 months"

"Ok why did you want to get a job?"

"I need to start saving money for an apartment."

"Wise, now I last question, if the titans are fighting a guy outside what is the best thing to do."

"You tell the customers to stay inside and lock the door."

"Normally yes but here you alert the customers and hit the blue button under the counter. That will protect the building from damage. By the way your hired if you need anything come and ask but for now you can explore the store can you start next Saturday."

"Yep"

"Oh before I forget the metal door in the back is for personal use but if I say I need something down there just go and don't look around ok."

"Got it see you Saturday."

Eric goes to explore as I ring up my few customers I have. But a blue wisp of smoke escapes my mouth.

"Eric come here I need you to run the store for a few minutes" a shout as Eric puts the book he was looking at back and runs up.

"Ok here's the basics scan the title and the price will pop up on the monitor and that is what they pay. I will be back soon." I say as I run out the door, I run for a block before I find a quiet ally and I transform.

The light blue rings appear at my waist and split into two rings changing me into Danny Phantom but with a few differences. I wear a black and white hoodie with black sweatpants white combat boots, neon green fingerless gloves and a belt with thermoses and other tools I could use in a fight.

I fly off but I am surprised by what I find.

**I am trying this story and if you like it then tell me and I will keep writing. I got the idea of a book store from other fan fictions **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quick changes to Danny Phantom facts Danny is now able to resist electricity and he has more power than before and can wale 2 times before he runs out of energy.**

I see the teen titans fighting a blue person with a hat and looked like a magician. I did my research on the teen titans and their enemy's. I think the blue one is called mumbo jumbo and he uses a magic wand or something.

Raven's clothing changed from black to pink. Beast boy was a brown bunny, he looked stuck. Robin's bow staff twisted and turned. Robin was struggling against his staff as he got tied up. Cyborg started to fall apart and his arm rolls away. Starfire was turned into the biggest ugliest dog ever I didn't even know what kind of dog it was.

The titans were all tied up so I decided to help them out. I charged a weak ecto-blast and shot it at mumbo jumbos hat. The hat went flying into a wall and mumbo jumped up and was looking for I assume starfire. "Who has shot at mumbo jumbo?"

"It is I the amazing Phantom and you have just lost this battle." I say in a mocking tone and I thought I saw a tick mark pop up on his face.

"You cannot dare to beat me with my mastery of magic." I bait my tongue to keep from laughing. He was a mix of technus and box ghost.

"So teen titans how do I beat this dork." I am sad that the titans lost to this moron.

"You have to break his wand." Raven almost shouts as she is trying to remove her pink clothing.

"Ok let's do this." I crack my knuckles for affect trying to put mumbo on edge. I point a finger at his hand with the wand and let out a weak ecto-blast. His wand is disintegrated and the titans return to normal.

"How can you beat the magnificent mumbo jumbo?"

"You are the equivalent of technus and box ghost it is just sad to see that."

Mumbo just looked confused at that comment. The teen titans started looking at me and started to walk to me. I was approached by starfire first "whatisyourname, wheredoyoucomefrom, whatisyourfavoritcolor, willyoubemyfriend." I was stunned because I was expecting something more like 'who are you'

"Danny Phantom, Amity Park. Green, yes." I respond ready for robin to ask his question but raven came next "what are you" she speaks in a monotone voice making me think she had no emotion, I thought of the best way to answer.

"I have many names. Phantom, halfa, ghost boy, ghost child, little badger, and to my kind, king of the ghost zone." I state in a matter of fact tone then cyborg did something very dumb

"What like the kind with a sheet over there head and yell 'boo'" I almost laughed and my eyes flash red scaring cyborg

"You are getting on my bad list very quickly for the city's heroes" I stamper trying to get a hold of my powers. I feel the sensation of a wail forming in the back of my throat I shake my head trying to lower my power level. Starfire comes up

"We are sorry for what we have done. But what have we done." I stare at her as I get rid of the forming wail I speak.

"You disrespected my kind and disproved of my existence" I try to sound very proper like in England 300 years ago.

"You said you were king of the ghost zone but I thought that pariah Dark was king of the ghost zone." Raven inquires

"Man you are behind in your knowledge if you thought that. Man it was 5 years ago and people don't remember it makes my life so much easier." I laugh at the time that has gone by.

"Why don't you want people to remember you?" Beast boy finally speaks

"They can if they want to but I would rather not deal with any fan girls."

"Oh"

No if you need me I will be at my store. Oh I almost forgot Robin my name is Danny Phantom."

I fly off to the store and turn invisible mid-way; I landed a block away from my front door. When I opened the door the shop was almost empty, maybe 5 people in it. Eric sees me and he smiles. "There you are I was waiting"

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's cool but did you see the titans they had a fight not too far away."

"Yep they were fighting mumbo jumbo and beat him, with some help."

"No way you helped the teen titans you have got to tell me everything." I sigh

"Ok after closing meet me down stairs" this would be a long night.

"Sure"

**Time skip 3 hours**

I flip the sign from opened to closed and walk around the store cleaning up waiting for Eric when he knocks on the door I let him in and we go downstairs.

"Have you ever heard of Danny Phantom from Amity Park?" he looks at me curiously then he thinks for a minute

"Isn't that the place where the plan to stop the disasteroid came from." Man, Eric deserves a gold medal for remembering that after the entire world has been through since then.

"Yep I came up with that plan and I am the halfa Danny Phantom"

"Dude that is awesome I work for **Danny phantom" **he looks overcome with joy.

"Will you sign my shirt?" I look at him with a confused glare.

"I was you biggest fan but I need to stay in school so I didn't buy all your stuff."

"One I will sign your shirt. Two this is the first I heard of anything like this of me."

"Well yea some places still have some things but it is replaced by new heroes like the teen titans of iron man."

"Ok oh almost forgot I am expecting the titans over tonight."

"WHAT, WHY WOULD THE TOWN HEROS BE INTRESTED IN YOU." He screamed in my ear and I clutch it tightly trying to tone out the sound of his voice

"Those hurts please don't scream that close to me I have highly sensitive hearing."

"Oh I am so sorry do you need me to get anything."

"No but check to see if the titans are here yet." As Eric walks up the stairs I head over to the kitchen and grab a pair of earplugs. I can still be able he hear by the end of the night.

"Danny the titans are here let them in." Eric shouts not killing my hearing in the process.

"Yea I will be right up." I start climbing the stairs trying to decide to put in my earplugs now or later. When I get to the top of the stairs the titans looked at me with an evil eye or 2 (raven and robin) I saw curiosity in Starfire and beast boy but cyborg looked blank.

"So are you here to arrest me for the robberies of the kidnapping of the mayor in amity park or did you see the updated version that proves I am innocent. Oh wait I got it you here to question me why I am in town and what are my intentions. Well go ahead." I wait for a minute and nothing happens they just stare at me so I sit down in a chair "are you going to be here all night because Eric needs sleep more than I do"

**Cliff hanger so updates will happen less for a while because my dad used most of our Wi-Fi data. My new beta reader is **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Thinking of a new story, so read my other story for details.**

"Well, I am ready." Danny stated, waiting for the Teen Titans to ask their questions. Robin was the first to talk. "You are Danny Phantom of Amity Park. You stopped the disasteroid."  
"Yes, and you are the Teen Titans consisting of Cyborg, the cyborg, Beast Boy, the shape shifter, Starfire, the alien, Raven the half-demon sorceress. And, finally, Robin the leader of the Teen Titans who was once Batman's apprentice." Danny mocked.  
"Hey, what's with the tone? We are the heroes of this town." Beast Boy shouted, puffing his chest out trying to act buff and strong.  
"Yes, you are. Sorry, it is hard to control my witty banter. You know, force of habit." Danny responded, trying not to make more enemies.  
"You didn't answer our question." Raven remarked monotonously.  
"Well, that is a very simple answer. My family is taking care of my town and I am moving on with my half-life."  
"Why would you want to leave the town of your protection?" Starfire questioned, visibly confused.  
"I have spent nineteen years of my life there and I need to move on. Didn't you all leave your hometown for different reasons?" Danny let out a long yawn.  
"Now any more questions?"  
"You said half-life, why?" Raven questioned  
"Why don't you ask the all-knowing Robin with his magic super computer?"  
"How do you know of my super computer?"  
"Are you kidding me? You are the apprentice of Batman how could you not have a super compute?," Ah, the joys of being witty, Danny thought.  
"Fine, but my computer didn't have any information on you other than your name and the disasteroid."  
"Well that is a story for another time, because I don't have time. I still need sleep. And, Eric, you can head back to your house when you like or you can sleep here."  
"Okay." Eric walked towards the door with disappointment written all over his face.  
"Wait, I forgot something. I found a rating system of ghosts and I found out that Pariah Dark was a level 9. You did say you beat him 5 years ago, right?" Cyborg finally spoke.  
"Yes, I invented the system and I am currently rated as level 11."  
"You've answered most of our question, but we still need one more." Raven began.  
"What are you intentions in our city?" Robin questioned.  
"My intentions are to experience my half-life for as long as I continue on."  
"So, you shall not be trying to destroy the city or the world?" Starfire asked, hoping Danny would be her friend.  
"If I try anything like that, I have friend that would end me. And please if you find a ghost let me handle it…"  
"What? No! We are the protectors of this town and you can bet that we will fight the ghosts." Robin shouted, his face red in anger.  
"You didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you to stay out of the fight until I can make the gear for you." Danny let out another long yawn.  
"That is all our questions thank you for your time." Robin was visibly ashamed of his little outburst. They walked towards the door. Danny heard the bells start to ring but stop halfway.  
"Clockwork, what do you want now?" Danny lets out a m***.  
"We have a problem. In seven weeks Dan will come back with a new power that has never been seen, even by me." Clockwork expected Danny's surprised expression.  
"Wh-, how is this possible." Danny wondered as he remembered the last time he saw Dan.  
"His thermos is weakened and he grows more powerful. He has mastered the power and you will learn it the day you fight him."  
"How do we stop him?" Danny was growing cold with rage.  
"The Teen Titans are the only hope for you to beat him."  
"What do I do?"  
"You tell them the truth and they will give you the power needed to help."  
"Okay, I will join them. Is there anything else?"  
"Yes, over the next two weeks you will grow a rare second core. One in every four million ghost gets one. The core is still unknown but when it is found the master of the core will come to teach you its abilities."  
"Thank you, Clockwork, for everything you have helped me with over the last thirty years."  
"It is no problem, Daniel. See you soon. TIME IN!"  
Time began again and the bells continued to ring as Beast Boy walked through the door. Danny shouted, "WAIT!" They all stop and stare at him. "I will join the Titans and give you the proper training with the weapons, but I will do it when I have time, not when you want. Deal?" I see the Titans look at Robin with questioning looks on their faces.  
"Fine, you have a deal. When wil we train?"  
"Every day after work to midnight, and I will tell you more tomorrow night."  
They walked out and Danny went down stairs to go to bed, feeling a special joy with being underground with the world growing around him. He drifted off to sleep, but that is when the terror really starts.  
**Danny's dream**  
The sky turns red and fire is spread out across the land the ocean, resembling lava, and the Titan Tower was destroyed. There was an echo of laughter and Danny whirled around to see Dan Phantom standing with a glowing red 'S' on his forehead. Danny backed away from Dan when his foot fell over the edge of the building he was standing on and he began to fall. Danny tried to go ghost and fly away, but he kept falling. He was caught by Robin and, when Robin set Danny on the ground, Dan jumped off the building and landed next to us.  
"Danny, why didn't you tell us about this? We could have helped you like we always do, but you didn't call or anything." Danny jumped at the sound of Sam's voice and saw a sight he has always dreaded. His friends and family lying on the ground, lifeless. Danny ran to them and fell to his knees between Sam and Jazz, sobbing.  
Dan spoke. "What did I say? I am inevitable. You can't beat me, not with my new tricks." He started laughing when Danny's dream started to fade.  
Raven's dream  
Raven is in a dark room with one light in the corner. The room lights up like fire as Trigon enters through a wall. "You are not real, you can't be! I destroyed you!" Raven was shouting and fell to her knees as Trigon walked closer.  
Trigon spoke, "You took me away from that dimension and I have found a dead soul that can destroy the world on his own. I just gave him the power to beat all that stand in his way. Would you like to know who he is?" Raven nodded and Trigon laughed, leaning in close to Raven's ear and whispers a name she hardly hears. "His name is Dan Phantom." With that, Trigon leaves Raven as she slowly began to wake up.  
**Danny and Raven**  
Danny and Raven jumped out of their beds and screamed a blood curdling scream as they fell to their knees at the horrors they just witnessed.

**Again, thinking of a new story. A triple crossover of Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, and Sword Art Online. It will be placed under TT and DP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Third person Danny's house**

Danny was blowing of steam by shooting as many targets as he could. It wasn't working so he flew into the ghost zone and found a quiet spot and let loose a powerful ghostly wail but he still was frustrated so he went back to his house. After an hour of walking around the house he put on his shoes walked out the front door and started running and the only thing on his mind was how Dan could possibly get out of the thermos and who in the universe would let him out. He was caught out of his thoughts as he realized he was falling down a hole. Before he could fly away he hit the ground and was short of breath and as he stood up he found the cave had curved so he couldn't see the hole he fell through but he felt a strange force at the end of this cave. Being Danny he went to explorer it. His hand was encased with his famous green ecto energy as he slowly walked down the rest of the cave.

As he ended the tunnel as found what looked like an underground church. As his ecto hand entered this part of the ground he made it stronger so he could see better and in the middle the room stood a statue of a girl. Danny began walking up to the statue and he noticed words written next to the feet "Terra a Teen Titan a True Friend. So you were a titan wonder what happened." Danny leaned in to take a closer look and all of a sudden the statue started to shake at first just little movements but soon became motions that nocked it over and over itself. The arms had cracks at every joint and then he saw a faint white skin. After 10 minutes their stood a girl with long blonde hair and silver armor she looked shocked at what just happened.

"So I assume that you are terra" Danny was still very confused about the entire show that just took place. Terra snapped back and looked at Danny with an evil look. "How in the hell do you know my name" terra shouted as her eyes and hands glowed yellow and the ground under her began to float

"What are you because I know you aren't a ghost?" Danny yelled over the sound of earth moving around her. He braced himself for a hailstorm of stone. He got an idea and just before he could turn intangible a rock hit Danny's left eye. "Uhgggg. Dame it I don't know what is going on but really why do you attack me." Danny was mad and as he charged a large ectoblast Terra stopped the floating earth trick. "Wait you aren't with Slade" she looked shocked then she was filled with joy.

"Who the hell is Slade?" Danny was still mad about the rock.

"You don't know. YES ahh yea sorry about the rock." Terra had an apologetic look making Danny a little calmer.

"Ok now the memorial said you were a titan and friend can I have a few details?" Danny was curios to what happened because nothing in his searches had the name Terra come up.

"That is a long story." Terry looked down in shame

"Well my store will open soon so let's get walking." Danny showed the tunnel he fell/walked through

"Ok well one I am a geomancer so I control earth. And second I was a titan two times before Slade made me kill the titans…"

**Titan's tower third person**

Robin was locked in his study looking all he could on Danny Phantom mostly since Terra became Slade's undercover spy. He found nearly nothing on him at all. One more report of Phantom fighting a ghost called Box ghost.

Raven was in the living room with every book she had and 3 gallons of her most relaxing tea. She was panicked and skimming every book for help. Starfire flew in with her usual smile but then she saw raven and her mess of books "Friend Raven why do you look stressed what is the problem." She sat beside Raven with a worried look "when everyone gets here I will tell you ok star." Raven gave a small smile

Beast Boy was sleeping and cyborg was fixing his car.

**Time skip 1 ½ hours**

Beast Boy let out a yawn that lasted a minuet as he walked in to the living room. When he did he saw 3 piles of books reaching the ceiling and Raven drinking gallons of tea. "What's going on in here?" Beast boy didn't like the look of raven with all that tea "he was hit on the head by a black hand "what was that for" Beast Boy cried as he held his head in pain.

"We have been waiting for the last 30 minutes you lazy pig." Raven had red eyes

"Ok well we are all here what are so important" robin looked like he had 5 minutes of sleep.

"This is hard to tell you but last night I had a vision…"

"a what" beast Boy

"A look to the future. Anyhow Trigon comes back with a new force that is unstoppable…"

"What how is this possible I thought we destroyed him." Cyborg had a shocked look that starfire could make out.

"No we just banished his force from our dimension."

"Friend Raven what could we do." Starfire shaking a little bit about this news

"We could train, but that will only help so much we need more people helping us."

"There is that new guy 'Danny Phantom' he might help." Beast Boy had a glimmer of hope but robin turned him down "No I won't trust him with this valuable secret like trigon."

"Wait Show me Phantoms symbol." Raven started to look frantic when Danny's symbol popped on screen "that symbol was on trigons ally's chest."

"We will talk to him later when he comes by, but for now let's clean up the tower." Robin put a calming hand on ravens shoulder

**Danny's shop Third person**

"And that is how I became a statue." Terra just finished telling her story when they entered the shop

"Well I will let you change out of that armor take anything out of my closet and we will go shopping tomorrow." Danny opened the door to his house/lab and lead Terra to his room. "One more thing I have to go to the titans tower tonight do you want to come or stay."

"I don't think I can face them yet, but you know my story and I don't know yours."

"Yea I know if you will follow me back to the shop we can talk about it." Danny left the room to let Terra change. Terra spent 10 minutes looking all over the entire room to look for any sign of Slade or spy ware. After that she changed into a large black shirt with a D with a P inside of it. She found a smaller pair of pants that fit her better than the rest. She tied her hair into a ponytail and walked out the door.

She found Danny in the main room reading a book called The Ghostly Christmas **(new book from the writer ghost as a Christmas present) **the weirdest part was it had a special green glow to it. **(Has the ability to view any Christmas)**

"So Danny what is your story." Danny looked up and saw the shirt Terra was wearing and smiled

"Man that has a lot of history. Anyway yea let's go I have to open shop." Danny closed his book and walked back up the stairs. After Danny was out of sight Terra ran to the book and looked at every page but it was all blank. "That book is made for me so it won't work." Danny shouted as the voice echoed she looked at the stairs 'how did he know what I was doing'

She walked up the stairs as Danny flipped the open sign on. "Ok first off you need to know that I am a hybrid of two spices one being human and the other being ghost. Ghosts call me halfa and some humans fear me and the power I hold." Danny took a deep breath and continued. "It started when I was fourteen. My parents were ghost hunters and they had spent 20 years working on a device called the Fenton ghost portal. At first it didn't work so my friends came over and wanted a look. One talked me into looking inside, I had my hand on the wall for balance and it hit the on button on the inside. The song explains it better." Danny took out a iPod from the desk and hit play

**Que Danny Phantom theme song**

When that was done Danny went to sort through books as Terra started to figure it out.

**Time skip 3 hours**

"Well how about we showoff some of our powers" Danny closed the store for 'disclosed purposes' and was Tring to talk Terra into showing some powers.

"I show you what I can do and you show me what you equal worth." Terra was really hard headed and wouldn't say yes to a thing, which was her final offer.

"Deal" Danny had a smile going from ear to ear as he finally made

"Ok you saw what I did in the cave now you."

"Ok well I have control over ice and ectoplasm to morph into any shape I want." Danny held out his hands one glowed blue and the other green. They both started to form a shape. After another minuet Danny held to sculptures that looked exactly like Terra them she had them grow life size.

"I can cause earthquakes and stop them." Terra was sitting in a chair with coffee on a table and Danny on the other side.

"I can project my voice into a force that can kill a human or low level ghost in seconds." Danny looked down at the last part remembering his fight with Dan one of the few times he used that move on anything.

"I can cause volcanos to appear anywhere I want them and stop them." Terra looked down as she remembered the last time she saw Slade.

"I can put my ice in my ghostly wail and make it 5 times as strong. Oh man look at the time I have to get moving I need to be at the titans in 10 minutes." Danny began to panic as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the door. "Feel free to make yourself at home I will be back soon." Danny ran out the door and transformed in Danny Phantom and tried to fly but the most he could do was jump in the air. "Why the hell can't I fly?" Danny jumped one last time with the same effect. He broke out his bicycle and took off, 'why can't I fly.' Was the only thing on his mind?

**Teen titan's tower **

The titan's just finished cleaning, raven was calmer, beast boy was half asleep, cyborg was off fixing his car, and starfire was cooking some food from her home plant. Robin was looking into everything about Amity Park from a small theft to every time a ghost showed up. The clock struck 8:30 and Robin began to wonder where Danny was. He was about to look up the GIW but the doorbell rang. "I forgot why we have a doorbell' robin stood up and left his study and began the walk to the front door.

**With Danny**

After a quick swim Danny made it to the tower had to his surprises he found a doorbell. 'This is easy to find why in the world they would have a doorbell.' Danny stood there for about 25 minute's robin finally answered the door "welcome, I thought you would be here earlier."

"Yea I had some troubles getting here. Now I need to some files from you so I can install proper equipment so when you're ready I could use that." Danny walked in the door

"Ok well first some of us have a few more questions so it will have to wait."

"Fine but can we make this quick I have some stuff to do after this."

"We will see how long this takes, and we are here."

The door opened and the titans look to see Danny next to robin

"Well looks at this the supposed ghost finally showed up we have been waiting you know." Cyborg looked at Danny

"What you want a ghosts full genetic makeup or something." Danny had a smirk

"That would make me believe in ghosts better."

"Great have a piece of paper and I will give you a site and a phone number." Danny wrote his parents phone number and the site they made last year.

"Ok who is next?"

"Me I have 3 questions" robin spoke up

"Got it shot."

"You are in fact related to jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton."

"Yes I am why else would I have the famous Fenton creep stick."

"Next do you have a list of your enemies?"

"I do but I don't have full trust of you yet."

"Why not"

"For all I know you could have the intent to blow up the ghost zone"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because people think all ghosts are evil."

"STOP FIGHTING" Raven shouts in Robin's ear But Danny clutches his ears in pain

"Please don't yell like that I have sensitive ears."

"I will try." Sarcasm was heard from the dark titan. "Do you know anything about trigon?"

"Never heard of him"

"Don't lie to me"

"You're a telepath you tell me if I'm lying."

"I can't read a dead mind"

"I am not fully dead"

"Fine tell me something"

"I am older than any one of you"

"How old are you friend Phantom" Starfire broke up the fight brewing

"Physically 19 mentally 78"

"How is this possible" cyborg spoke up

"I am in communication with Clockwork the master of time"

"Impossible he is not able to change the future."

"You know what; I am tired of this I am heading home."

"Why are you leaving we aren't done yet" robin grabs Danny's arm to stop him.

"If you forgot this is on my terms you can't boss me around like with your little team" Danny turns intangible and walks through Robin and as he reached the door Raven felt a strong presents appear.

"Time out." Every one froze in front of Raven except Danny "Really clockwork what do you want"

"It isn't what I want it is the troubles ahead."

"You really are Clockwork" Raven was shocked that Danny was telling the truth

"Yes Raven but this is an urgent matter."

"What is new this time because I don't want to stay any longer then I have to." Danny sat on the floor with a serious look on his face.

"I found out who helped Dan."

"Let me guess, it is this trigon character."

"Yes and to save time I will tell you this Dan and Trigon are matched in power but together it is almost impossible to beat."

"How do we beat this battle?" Raven was shocked that something could match Trigon.

"That is a long difficult thing to explain. First Danny your second core has been found it is earth that is why you can't fly. Two you found the one who will train you."

"I see so that explains a lot."

"Then you raven. You have allies all over the world that are needed to help. With Fenton gear you will last longer."

"Wait I need to help them you know what they said about us."

"Not us, ghost's you are very different and you know that."

"Yea I know king of ghost savoir of both the ghost zone and earth."

"Exactly you are the strongest ghost with millions of ghosts under your command"

Raven sat in awe at all the information they were spouting out.

"Well I shall keep in touch but for now Raven have a gift." Clockwork gave raven a time medallion. He opened a portal and stepped through it with a final phrase. "You two have 2 weeks until they show up."

Time started to move again and the rest of the titans ran to where Danny was but they all ran into the door. Danny stood up and walked to the kitchen, "so how much will you tell the others raven." Raven sat in thought as the other titans were curious about what was going on.

"I will tell them what you want me to."

"Ok tell them who we talked to and how we will beat Dan" Danny's face darkened at the thought of his ultimate enemy coming back. "And Trigon." Ravens started to shack as Danny mentioned Trigon

"I will bring gear tomorrow, I might bring a friend it is her choice." Danny shut the door to the fridge and walked to the door.

"Wait what happened." Robin stepped in front of Danny one more time

"Raven will fill you in." Danny walked through Robin and through the door.


End file.
